Capítulo cerrado
by Boggart Girls
Summary: -"Tal vez ya no me quisiera, tal vez no la volviera a ver, pero yo sé que ella fue, es y será la mujer de mis sueños, la que me quita el aliento al mirarla, la que me quiso como nadie y yo la desprecié, por miedo al futuro." Oneshot, Katie&Oliver.


"**Capítulo cerrado"**

Llovía. Las gotas de agua caían sobre mi cuerpo mientras corría hacia ella, empapada en el medio del campo de Quidditch. Cuando finalmente llegué hasta su lugar y la abracé, me sentí cálido en aquella noche fría y tormentosa, a pesar de que su buzo azul estaba todo mojado.

¿Qué tal… que tal si ya no me quieres? –le pregunté minutos antes, entre el bullicio del Gran Salón, estábamos cenando. –Digo, en pocos días no te voy a ver más. ¿Qué pasa si te aburres de mí, de mis lechuzas, luego de un tiempo?

Me miró sorprendida unos minutos, incrédula de lo que le estaba diciendo. A pesar de que sonara ingenuo, era la verdad. Yo me iba del colegio y no la iba a volver a ver; a ella le quedaban unos años todavía allí adentro.

¿Pero, qué dices Oliver? –exclamó. Lágrimas ya rodaban por su rostro. Se incorporó y salió corriendo del lugar, hacia los jardines, atrayendo miradas de curiosos al irse.

Me levanté de mi asiento, dejando sin terminar el plato delante de mí. Intenté seguirla, era casi imposible salir corriendo tras ella sin armar un escándalo. Pero ya no me importaba, la seguí a paso rápido y nos sumergimos en aquella tormenta. Ya había llegado a su destino y se había sentado en medio del inmenso campo de Quidditch, cuyos pastos estaban algo altos pues la temporada había terminado. Éramos los campeones, y mi felicidad interminable.

Fue aquel día de nuestra consagración que terminé de sellar mi alegría declarándole todo mi amor. Me encantaba, desde hacía un par de años. Era perfecta para mí: jugadora de Quidditch, algo menor que yo, simpática y muy linda chica, y me traía a sus pies desde que había ingresado en el equipo.

No entendía por qué había esperado tanto para confesárselo, pero sabía que aquel año sería el que cerrara etapas, y Katie era una de ellas. Porque a pesar de que daba todo por estar con ella, tenía que terminarla y para siempre.

Mientras pensaba en todas las maneras de terminar con ella, se me venían a la mente todos aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos. Katie en todo momento había estado conmigo. Recuerdos de aquel año sobraban, como la vez que me puse celoso porque ella había llamado a Diggory un chico "fuerte y callado" y se había reído ruborizándose luego.

Pero el momento que más recordaba fue el más lindo que había tenido en aquel castillo con ella. Creo que ese momento quedará en mi mente por mucho tiempo, tal vez jamás se borrará. Tal vez sea ese el recuerdo grato que me lleve del colegio.

Había sido una semana terrible aquella. Habíamos entrenado a más no poder, bajo la supervisión de Madam Hooch, porque McGonagall no quería que Harry estuviera sólo en los jardines, con todo lo que estaba pasando, Black había entrado al colegio y había desesperado a todo el mundo.

El viernes anterior al partido, Flint, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin me había comunicado que no jugaríamos contra ellos. Nos habíamos preparado esas últimas semanas para eso y resultaba que ahora jugaríamos contra Hufflepuff, un equipo totalmente distinto, para el que estábamos desprevenidos. Diferente táctica, estrategia y por sobre todas cosas, diferentes jugadores y formas de jugar el deporte mágico. Y además tenían un buscador y capitán grandioso, Cedric Diggory, por el que gran cantidad de chicas suspiraban.

Cuando le comuniqué al equipo la noticia, se lo tomaron como yo esperaba. Bromeando, relajados, como si el rival no fuera demasiado importante o lo bueno suficiente como para jugar a nuestro nivel. Y yo, minuto a minuto, me desesperaba más. Pero debía enfrentarlo, el primer partido de la temporada, a pesar de que todos me alentaban y me decían que ganaríamos, yo no lo tomé para nada a la ligera.

El clima propuesto para el partido era tormentoso; mucha agua caía y casi no se podía distinguir nada. Íbamos ganando por cincuenta puntos cuando tuve que pedir un tiempo; Harry debía atrapar la snitch cuanto antes, no sabía cuánto soportaríamos en esa condición. Cuando volvimos al juego, una fría sensación se había apoderado de todo mi cuerpo, calado por el frío. Dementores; dementores corrían hacia mis jugadores.

Y de pronto, una sombra caía. Harry. Se había caído de su escoba, como desmayado. No estaba consciente cuando llegó al piso, y muchos creímos que estaba muerto. Dumbledore llegó furioso hasta el lugar de mi buscador, y espantó a los dementores. Cedric minutos más tarde bajaba a tierra con la snitch dorada en sus manos y sonriendo victorioso, sin saber nada de lo que había ocurrido. Pidió cancelar el partido, hacerlo en otra ocasión en cuanto lo supo. Un chico de gran corazón Diggory, pero le admití que habían ganado bien y corrí a las duchas.

El equipo entero había acompañado a Harry hasta la enfermería, pero yo me sentía demasiado cobarde como para ir hasta allí. Sabía que estaba siendo necio y desconsiderado, pero mis miembros no respondían. Horas más tarde todavía me encontraba allí, debajo de la cortina de agua de la ducha. La única que vino a preguntar cómo me encontraba fue ella, Katie. En el momento que peor me sentí, y más desconfiado de mi mismo y de mi equipo, ella estuvo a mi lado. Y se lo agradecí.

Con unas caricias en mi rostro, diciéndome que estaba todo bien, que era el principio, que faltaba mucho para el final de la liga, que todavía teníamos posibilidades, me infundió nueva confianza. Fue en ese momento que me enamoré perdidamente de ella, pero no le confesé mis sentimientos, lo que de verdad sentía por ella.

Pero esos días ya terminaban y yo debía terminar con ese cuento de hadas, aunque no quisiera. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero luego de un par de días, cuando solo faltaban pocos para el final de clases, me armé de valor y la llené de excusas por la cual termináramos. Ya habíamos ganado la copa, y sabía que eso arruinaría el final de mi felicidad en el castillo, pero debía hacerlo; no podíamos seguir una vez que terminaran las clases.

Fue así como en aquella noche tormentosa, le expresé todo. Le dije que a pesar de que yo la amaba, y que me había dado muchas alegrías en todo ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos, no podíamos continuar. Ella no lo aceptó tan fácilmente. Se me escurrió de la mesa y se fue corriendo a los jardines, como les conté previamente.

La tomé por la cintura y apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco de sus hombros.

Perdóname Katie. Es en serio. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, creo que lo sabes. –la miré y le besé una lágrima que le caía. –sé que es una excusa mala, pero no le veo futuro a nuestra relación una vez que me largue de aquí. Por favor entiéndeme.

Ella no contestó. Solo se volteó, tomo mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y me besó. Me besó por última vez, y fue el beso más hermoso que me dieron alguna vez. Luego de eso, volvió corriendo al colegio, y yo me sentía como si algo se destrozara dentro de mí.

Los días siguientes no nos hablamos, ni siquiera nos miramos. Hubo un momento a solas que tuvimos, uno fugaz, uno que me hizo sentir tan mal, que quise volver atrás el tiempo. Me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Era la media tarde de un día caluroso y me la encontré en uno de los pasillos cerca de la biblioteca. La miré, me miró. La llamé, pero ella solo se limitó a contemplarme por unos segundos más. Bajó la mirada y pasó a mi lado, como si no me conociera, esquivándome.

Tal vez ya no me quisiera, tal vez no la volviera a ver, pero yo sé que ella fue, es y será la mujer de mis sueños, la que me quita el aliento al mirarla, la que me quiso como nadie y yo la desprecié, por miedo al futuro. Porque fue eso lo que me hizo dejarla, miedo a lo que pasaría luego. Era un completo cobarde, y ella lo supo en ese momento.

Ya no le veía vuelta atrás a la historia, solo esperaba que un giro del destino nos volviera a unir, pero no lo creía. Aún así, le escribía todos los días. Ella no me contestó una sola carta desde que empecé con mi hábito, pero decidí no ceder. Necesitaba que ella supiera que jamás la olvidaría, y que estaba presente en cada segundo de mi vida.

Y luego de un tiempo, cuando yo ya había abandonado toda esperanza, cuando estaba considerando la idea de dejar de escribirle y de dejar de quedar como un idiota delante de ella, cuando suponía que no le estaban llegando mis misivas, me contestó: "_Nunca podré cansarme de tus lechuzas, Oliver."_

Y entonces comprendí, y sonreí. Ahora lo entendía. No me iba a contestar todas mis cartas, porque no quería sufrir: no quería recordar lo mucho que dolía estar distanciados. Y entonces se abstenía, y no respondía. Era fuerte por los dos, era fuerte cuando yo no podía serlo.

Sabía que no podía dejar de escribirle porque no estaba preparado para dejarla ir. Sin embargo, confiaba en que ella me ayudaría a olvidarla. Porque al fin y a cabo, estaba seguro que si se lo proponía, lo lograría. Eventualmente, haría que yo la olvidara. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Por la sencilla razón de que así era mi Katie.


End file.
